Little Black Riding Hood
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Little Black Riding hood is going to see her grandma. As usual she meets a lot of twisted fairytale people, who all are her friends. This time however, she meets a strange man with eyes of pure fire. Finished
1. Little Black riding hood

_Okie dokie peeps, here's my new fanfic. I was kind of stuck on which Fairytale to twist so I thought I'd lump them all together. I don't own the fairytales or beyblade, and I don't own Faith or Fate. I think you know who owns them two, if you don't they belong to CC queen. Anyway, the pairings: _

Kai/Jemma (My OC)  
Tala/Faith (CC queen's OC)  
Kane/Salima  
Johnny/Elizabeta (My OC)  
Ray/Mariah  
Brooklyn/May-lin (My OC)

* * *

**Little Black Riding Hood**

Everyone knows the story of Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf that ate her grandma. But has anyone stop to think of where the story came from? No, didn't think so. The story I'm about to tell you is not about a girl in a red cape. No, this girl wour a black one.

Jemma Aeris Scott lived in a small cottage with her mother. Her father had been murdered some time ago, and Jemma didn't really like to talk about it. She had dark blue hair, which seemed lighter at the top. The tips of her hair were so black, they looked like ebony. Her blue bangs hide her ice purple eyes, but a certain glint shone out.

The whole of Jemma's wardrobe ranged from black to dark purple, however mostly she wour black. This was not because she was a little gothic, heavens no. The reason behind it all was the fact she happened to still be in mourning for her beloved father. Jemma's mother never much on Jemma's father, but commented on how much Jemma reminded her of him. It hurt the poor little girl somewhat.

Jemma's father was a respectable sells man, who never got into the wrong crowd. He never spoke out of turn, always helped people and made a good honest living. He taught Jemma to be kind, well-mannered and helpful as well.

However, when her father went on his usually trip to the market, he stopped to help a poor man. This act of kindness was to be his downfall, as the man chopped him into little pieces and stuff him into a pumpkin. The man had not been named.

The only thing Jemma had to remember her father by was a dark brown violin that he taught Jemma how to play. Everyday Jemma would play her violin in her bedroom, away from her mother.

Of course there are still wolves in this tale. These wolves could talk, but they rarely said anything to begin with. Jemma only knew two. Both were leaders of the group.

Tala and Faith were a couple, which was why their order was final. Jemma often talked to them, but Faith made better conversation then Tala. Jemma knew they were trying to raise a small cub; they named Fate, without the other wolves trying to eat her. Sometimes Jemma was sickened by the other wolf's actions.

* * *

"Jemma!" 

Jemma placed her violin down with a sigh, and opened her bedroom door. She made her way slowly down the steps, her chucky boots thundering slightly. "Yes mama?" Jemma asked, entering the kitchen. Her mother pointed to a dark brown basket.

"Take the basket to your grandma. She's sick and your company will do her good." She stated. Jemma knew that her mother hated her grandmas, but Jemma loved her. She may have been old, but she was a chain-smoking old girl who loved Jemma a lot.

Jemma darted upstairs to grab a few things, (Namely her cigarettes, three lighters and her violin), before grabbing hold of her favourite cloak. Her Grandma made it for her on her 11th birthday. At that time it was rather large, yet even to that day it swamped Jemma's tiny figure.

It was made of black velvet, which was hard to come by. Inside was silver, with pictures of hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs. When Jemma had everything, she ran downstairs and grabbed the basket. "Bye Mamma!" Jemma called, but she had no reply in return.

* * *

"Jemma! Jemma, wait up!" 

Jemma pulled her hood up and she turned round. Running up behind her was a wolf. It had a black under belly with gold and red fur. "Faith! I have not seen you for a while. How is everything?" Jemma smiled. The two continued to walk.

"A handful as usual. Fate is more playful then the other cubs in the group. I haven't seen more bites on a wolf since we took care of the traitor." Faith sighed. Jemma chuckled a little behind her hand.

"Your kind never did like pig's meat." Jemma replied, smiling at the Alpha female. Faith wrinkled her nose.

"We have an understandment in our group. We do not eat humans or pigs. I think he got a little restless." She grumbled. Suddenly a wolf howled. Faith's ear prickled up. "Sounds like Tala. Must have come back from hunting the chickens. Good day Jemma!" she smiled, and ran off into the shadows.

"Good bye faith!" Jemma called, before carrying on her way. As Little Black Riding Hood continued to walk, she heard yells. Jemma sighed. _Looks like little miss **I-wanna-be-a-princess** is upset again._ She thought bitterly.


	2. The REAL Cinderella

**The REAL Cinderella**

Just like before, everyone knew the story of Cinderella. The poor blond haired girl who became a servant in her own home. She had a step-mother and teo ugly step-sisters who hated her.

This is all wrong and Jemma knew that fact all to well.

Cinderella's real name was Ming-Ming and she wasn't a blond. She was in fact, as dizty blue haired girl who craved attention everyday. Her father had married again, to a blond haired woman named Judy. Judy had a daughter, Hillary, and a son, Max. In truth, Ming-Ming had a step-sister and a step-brother.

Another truth about the attention craving girl was the fact she had never done an ounce of work in his life. It was Max, Judy and Hillary to all of the work, seeing as they didn't have any servants. Max mostly cleaned the fire-place in the most grubbiest and oldest clothes he had.

What was the point in wearing you're best clothes for such a mucky job?

The Cinderella everyone knew, was beautiful, kind, had a wonderful singing voice and everyone looked her. This was also a huge lie. Ming-Ming was nothing like that.

Yes, Jemma had to admit Ming-Ming was pretty. Queen, who lived with seven little men, was more beautiful then her, but Ming-Ming thought otherwise. Ming-Ming could sing...for dogs to hear. It sounded like nails on a chalk board, making Jemma glad she didn't live close enough to hear her.

Jemma thought back to the traveling story-teller. Maybe he was the one to create such a fake story.

* * *

Jemma shifted the weight of the basket onto her other arm, as she continued on her trip. The sound of screaming could be heard, but Jemma paid little mind to it. After all, Ming-Ming was doing it for attention. 

"Jemma! Hey, Jemma!"

For the second time that day Jemma stopped and turned round. Ming-Ming's step-brother, Max, came running towards her. He was dressed in a clean white shirt, under a bright red waist-coat and a pair of ebony black trousers. Under his arm was a small ball. "Good morning Max. How are you?" Jemma greeted.

"Great. Well, a bit sore. I've spent the morning cleaning the fire place. How are you?" Max grinned. Jemma shifted the basket again.

"I'm going to see my grandma. She's not feeling well." Jemma answered. Max nodded his head, before another scream was heard. "What's Ming-Ming's problem today?" Jemma inquried. Max sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Mom said that Hillary is the best singer in the family. Ming-Ming's been having a fight all day." he explained. Another figure ran towards them. This was Max's step-sister, Hillary. She wour a purple dress, and her brown hair was twisted over her shoulder. "Hillary, has she stopped?" Max asked.

"No. Mom's been trying to calm her down but it's not working. Oh, hello Jemma." Hillary replied. Jemma smiled at her. The screaming stopped, as the front door opened with a slam. The said Scream-queen raced over the gardne, folloed by her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Ming-Ming screached, a hand on her hip. Jemma frowned deeply, but remainded calm. Judy pursed her hips, closing her eyes tightly. A headache was forming.

"I only walked past. Max stopped me for a friendly chat. It has nothing to do with you." Jemma replied. A thin smirk appeared on her face. "And I back your mother. Hillary is a better singer then you." she chuckled. Max winced and Hillary looked at the ground as Ming-Ming went bright red.

"That's it! I can't take this family anymore! I want to marry a prince! I want my own happy ending." Ming-Ming yelled, close to tears. Before Judy, dressed in a sliming black dress, could stop her, Ming-Ming called for one person.

**"FAIRY GODMOTHER!"**

Nothing happened.

Suddenly a small man appeared in a puff of white smoke, coughly violently. "What now? I was just in the middle of a card game with Dizzi." The fairy squeaked. When the smoke cleared the group got a good look at him.

He had shaggy brown hair, which covered his eyes, and a pair of large glasses perched on his head. He wour a baggy T-shirt and baggy brown trousers. His wings were like an insects. Ming-Ming stared at the tiny boy. "You're my fairy Godmother?" she asked. The boy shook his head.

"No. Fairy God**Father**. I was left to you for your family in the will of your father." The fairy replied. He clicked his fingers and a tiny parchment appeared in his hands. "Blah, blah, blah...Oh wait here it is! _'I also leave the family Godfairy, Kenny, to my family'_." he read, before making the parchment disappear. Ming-Ming huffed.

"Well since you're here, you can do the following. I want the most gorgeous dress in all the world, with glass slippers. I want a coach made from a pumpkin, with four white horses, a driver and a footman. Last but not least, I want a prince who will fall madly in love with me." Ming-Ming ordered. She ignored Jemma who shivered at the word _pumpkin_.

Kenny scribbled the wishes on a parchment, before scratching behind his ear. He then shook his head. "Sorry, you've got the wrong Fairy. I don't yell out _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_. Besides your father left strict instructions only to help Judy and her children." The tiny muttered.

"I think I should get going. Farewell!" Jemma called, waving at her friends. Max and Hillary waved aswell, while Judy tried to stop her step-daughter from strangling the poor fairy.

As Jemma carried on, she could still hear Ming-Ming screaming.


	3. Salima in Wonderland

**Salima in Wonderland**

As Jemma continued, she could still hear Ming-Ming's screams. Soon they subsided into sobs, but still it was a painful thing to hear.

Jemma neared one of the many forests, Ming-ming's screams dulling, she caught sight of a young red head sitting on a rather large mushroom. The girl wour a dark blue dress that stopped just above her knees, with bright red straps that crossed over her shoulders and tied at the back. With was a pair of black knee high boots. The girl was picking away dirty from under her fingers nails with the end of a knife.

"You'll cut yourself if you're not careful." Jemma grinned stopping infront of the girl. The girl's silver eyes glanced and a wide smile exploded on the girl's face.

"Well if it isn't Little Black Riding Hood. And where are you off to today Jemma?" the girl inquried. Jemma pointed to the basket.

"Grandma's sick Salima. I'm going to see her." Jemma replied. Salima nodded her head, placing the pocket knife on her lap. "What about you? What are you doing here, sitting all alone?" Jemma asked, smiling. Salima jabbed to the entrance to the forest.

"Waiting for Kane. He invited me to a tea party." she replied. "He's late." Salima added in a huff. Jemma giggled behind her head.

"It's it well known for members of Wonderland to be late. Wouldn't make much of a boyfriend." she teased. Salima turned as red as her hair. Everyone in wonderland muttered on about how much Kane and Salima were together. When the Black Rabbit had mentioned it to Jemma, she never let Salima forget it.

"Wonderland like making things up." Salima muttered, her arms crossed over her chest. Jemma nodded her head, a _I don't believe you_ look on her face. Suddenly there came a rustle from the bushes.

_"Oh blast it all!"_

A dark purple tophat tumbled out of the forest, and landed at Jemma's feet. Salima squeaked and picked up, dusting away leaves and dirt. A dark blue haired boy tumbled out, shaking his head. "Kane!" Salima smiled, helping the said person up. Not long after, a towering black haired boy, with black bunny ears, appeared carrying a smaller person.

"Good morning Kane, Goki, Jim." Jemma greeted. Kane tipped his tophat to her, as Goki nodded his head. Jim snored loudly.

"Good morning to you to Jemma. And where would you be heading, hmm?" Kane questioned. Jemma smiled at their actions.

It was well known that the trio had a good head on their shoulders, once. However, when they fell into wonderland, they never got back out. They started to lose their mind, and it wasn't long before Kane was being called _The Mad Hatter_. Goki and Jim had something else happen to them. Goki had a large set of floppy black haired grow one day, become known as _The March Hare_. Jim had a set of blond mouse ears, and a long pink tail grow. The sleepy little thing was now known as _The Doormouse_.

"Off to see my grandma. She's ill." Jemma replied, feeling like a broken record. Deep down she knew she was only being polite. Kane looked at Goki.

"You hear that Goki? Poor Grandma Scott is ill." he stated shocked. Goki frowned deeply, beforeshift the weight of Jim. The little doormouse raised his head and stared at Jemma through sleepily eyes.

"I hope she get's better." he muttered, before difting off to sleep. Kane hooked arms with Salima.

"Well my dear, shall we get going?" he asked, with a smile. Jemma decided it was time she headed off herself. "I bid you farewell Jemma!" Kane called, waving. Goki and Jim had already returned to wonderland. As Jemma turned to wave goodbye, all four were already gone.

* * *

It was quiet and calm as Jemma carried on walking. She had not seen anyone for sometime, but that didn't bother Jemma much. 

Then she saw him.

Jemma had never seen him before. He sat at the base a tree, a gun resting by his leg and book between his hands. His two-toned hair seemed wild and out of control. His red coat was button up, while a red neck tie peeked out. He wour a pair of dark grey trousers.

Jemma decided to carry on walking. When she came pass him a voice called out, "Good morning my dear." Jemma jumped and spun round. The boy smiled as his crimson eyes shone in the sun. "I'm sorry, my dear. Did I frighten you?" the boy asked.

Jemma shook her head. "Nothing scares me here sir. You merely caught me off guard." she replied, lying a little. The boy bookmarked his page and stood up.

"Well, I'm sorry for catching you off guard then. My name is Kai Hiwatari. May I have the pleasure of knowning your name?" he greeted. Jemma chewed her lip. What happened to her father echoed in her mind, but Jemma had a feeling he wasn't the man. Besides there seemed no harm in making more friends.

"My name is Jemma Scott. Are you a hunter by any chance?" she asked, glancing down at the shotgun. Kai smiled, scooping down to pick it up.

"Yes, I am. I took a rest." he answered. Jemma frowned. She never the killing of innocent animals. Sure, some people may not agree with her about wolves, but Jemma knew they were innocent.

"I hope you're not hunting wolves. It's cruel to hunt such beautiful creatures." Jemma huffed. Kai chuckled.

"Beautiful creatures? I can happily tell you I don't hunt wolves. Mostly rabbits then anything. I saw a very strange rabbit once. All black wearing a waistcoat and top hat." he replied. "Pray tell my dear, where would such a beauitful flower such as yourself be heading?" He inquried.

Jemma blushed, looking at the floor. A small smile crept onto her lips. "I...I'm visiting my grandma who lives in _Wolves Forest_. She's ill." Jemma stammered. Kai hummed in the back of his throat.

"I know. I'll make a bet with you. If I get to your grandma's house before you, I can have but one kiss from you." He smiled. Jemma stared hard at him.

"And If get there before you?" Kai chuckled.

"That depends on you. I bid you farewell my dear." Then he turned on his heel and disappeared. Jemma closed her eyes and tried to calm her heart down.

_He's just a stranger. He won't get to my grandma's house before me. He doesn't know **what** house. There are about five houses along._ she reassured herself. Still, in Jemma's opinion, he ws kind of cute.


	4. Sleeping Klutz

_Thanks to **KHiwatari's girl **and **CC Queen **for reviewing

* * *

_

**Sleeping Klutz**

Jemma had not stopped thinking of Kai, since they departed ways. The duel haired hunstman had plagued Jemma's thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of him.

The sound of chopping and cursing brought Jemma out of a her thoughts. The blue haired girl glanced over to a tower, smiling slightly. She hadn't noticed she got that fair in a short amount of time.

Of course, there had been another story twisted for every little girl to enjoy. Jemma was sure she had heard a story of a beautiful princess, who had a terrible curse placed on her. At the age of 16, the princess was to prick her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and die. But, as the story went, a good fairy managed to change the curse slightly. Instead of dying, the princess would fall asleep.

This was utter cock and bull.

Jemma decided to find the source of the noise and, if possible, inform the _prince_ fo the true story behind the sleeping princess. It was then Jemma noticed the dark clouds crawling their way across the sky.

_Couldn't be night already. Might be a thunder storm. I hope I get to Grandma's before it starts._ Jemma thought sadly.

* * *

When Jemma got to the front of the tower, she frowned greatly at the vines. It was then she saw him. 

The boy was a little taller then her, with dull red hair. He wour red armour and held a large axe. He chopped a few vines, before cursing loudly when they regrew. Jemma watched the boy back away, before leaning on his axe, breathing hard.

"Excuse me."

The boy spun round, axe held high. Jemma took a step back, wondering if the boy had any sense. "Hold on please sir. I mean you no harm." she stated hurriedly. The boy looked her over with lavender eyes, before lowering the axe.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly. Jemma, once more, frowned.

"My name is Jemma Scott sir. You are?" she greeted, politly as she could. The boy placed the axe down, leaning on it once more. The vines snapped at him, taunting his slightly.

"Johnny Mcrgregor." Jemma's eyes widened, as she gasped slightly.

"J-J-Johnny Mcgregor? As in Prince Johnny Mcgregor from the Mcgregor family?" she asked. Johnny snorted and rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the vines.

"One and the same. Do me a favour, don't start calling me Prince and all that stuff. Just call me Johnny." he muttered. Jemma could only nod her head.

"As you wish P-Johnny. Pray tell, what are you doing cutting down the vines?" Jemma asked, even though she had some sort of idea.

"A traveller came to our court and told us a story. The story was about a beautiful princess who had a curse put on her. At the age of 16, the princess pricked her finger on the needle of a spinning wheel and die. But a good fairy managed to change the curse slightly. Instead of dying, the princess fell asleep in this very tower waiting for a prince to wake." Johnny replied, retelling the story in the shortest way.

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she tripped over a table cloth." she muttered. _I knew it! All a travlering storyteller's fault!_ Jemma muttered in her head. Johnny stared at her, somewhat confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He slammed his axe down on a vine close by Jemma's feet. Jemma glanced up at the small window of the tower.

"Princess Elizabeta Stride, although blond, is as bright as a button but she's as klutzy as hell. She can't even get down the stairs without tripping over something. I swear she has no balance. She proberly fell over the table clothe, or thin air." Jemma explained, before looking back at Johnny. "Have you met her?" she questioned.

"My father chose her to be my bride, but I haven't met her. So, if all she did was fall over, how can I wake her up?" Johnny replied. Jemma smirked a little.

"Shake her. She'll wake up. How are you going to get those things?" she replied, guesturing towards the vines. Once more Johnny threw them a dark look before shrugging.

"I've been chopping them into pieces but they just keep growing back. Any ideas?" he questioned, looking at Jemma. The blue haired girl began to dig in her basket. She then slowly pulled out a lighter, clicking it on.

"This should do the trick. When you managed to get the klutz awake, saying hello to her for me. I have to get going now. Goodbye Johnny!" Jemma called, tossing the lighter at the prince and running to the footpath. Johnny watched her disappear, before turning back to the vines.

As Jemma carried on along the path, she swore she could smell gingerbread. Then she heard a scream. Jemma chewed her lip, but carried on anyway.

* * *

(And incase you're wondering, yes Johnny did get through the vines in the end. He raced up the stairs to find the beautiful blond haired princess fast asleep. She wour a blue dress, with her hair twisted over one shoulder held in place by a blue kiss. Johnny did take Jemma's advice to heart, and shook Elizabeta. She did indeed wake up, where she tripped over the bed spread.) 


	5. A Gorey sugar coated end

**A Gorey Sugar coated end**

As Jemma got nearier to the sound of screams, the smell of cakes and sweets got stronger. Her stomach rumbled loudly, as Jemma knew she hadn't eaten anything for lunch. Weighing her options, she thought it would do no harm to take a look.

After she had seen the house all before.

There was no Hansel, only a poor fat kid named Tyson, caged. There was no Gretel, only Tyson's brother Hiro.

And it just so happened Hiro was outside.

* * *

"Good morning Hiro!" Jemma called. Hiro looked her, through sleepy eyes. 

"Good? Good? What's so good about this morning?" he hissed slightly. Jemma stepped back slightly, wondering what had gotten into him. Hiro sighed. "I'm sorry Jemma. It's just working for the old battle-axe is wearing me down." he muttered.

"Where is she at the moment?" Jemma inquried, watching Hiro mop up blood from the front step. Jemma didn't really want to know whoes blood that was, or how it got there.

"Down to the sugar mines, then to Hell's kitchen. She won't be back till supper time." Hiro informed.

_"Food!"_

Jemma glanced up to see Hiro's brother. Tyson was stuck in a steel cage, hanging from a large candy cane. Jemma winced at the sight of him. A chubby arm was sticking out of the bars, as if food was coming his way. Tyson couldn't see to well, as the amount of fatty food was slowly killing him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jemma asked, glancing back at Hiro. He was now dusting the window sill free from sugar icing. Hiro shrugged.

"I don't know. I had a plan for us to escape years ago, but he just kept eating everything she bloody gives him. I gave up in the end. Want a bit of the door?" Hiro questioned. Jemma nodded her head, and accepted the bit of the gingerbread door.

Jemma slowly nibbled on it, all the while watching Hiro. She felt sorry for the two boys in a way. Their grandfather, an old Kendo master, had passed away. With no money and food, the children took off. They found the gingerbread house, a a kind old owman who gave them a place to stay.

However the old woman was a cruel witch, who used children to work in her sugar mines. Hiro was lucky. He got to work at the house, which wasn't as bad as the mines. Tyson wasn't so lucky. He had been hand-picked by the witch to be consumed. The flesh of children kept her immortal.

"Whoes blood was on the step?" Jemma dared to asked. High above, Tyson rattled the cage moaning for food. Hiro wiped his forehead, turning slightly pale. Whatever happened was certainly not good.

"Two of the children brought a third with them. His legs had been crushed in the mines, and they were begging the witch to save him. He was bleeding all over the step. The witch cackled loudly, then snapped his neck." Hiro sighed. Jemma winced, before another scream tore through the forest.

"That wasn't from the sugar mines, right?" Jemma asked, turning into the direction of the scream. Hiro, washing the windows, shook his head.

"Might have been Queen. You know what she's like." he grumbled. Jemma smiled faintly. She liked Queen, even if most people didn't agree with what she did. The seven little men that lived with agreed to it, heck they enjoyed it. "Where you heading to anyway?" Hiro inquried.

"To my grandma's. Oh heavens! I have to get going. It was nice to see you Hiro." Jemma exclaimed. Suddenly bits of the gingerbread door was handed to her.

"Shh! Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Hiro whispered. Jemma nodded and shived the pieces of gingerbread in her basket.

"Food!" Tyson yelled again, rattling the cage. Jemma glanced at him again, before running back towards the path. Hiro glanced back at his brother.

"If you keep that mouth of yours shut, I'll feed you in a second." he stated.

"He doesn't need to keep his mouth shut. I saw what you gave her." came a old worn voice. Hiro spun round, to come face to face with the old witch. He stumbled over the step.

"Please, no! I beg you!"

Jemma stopped and gasped when she heard Hiro's loud guttered scream. She shed a small tear before pressing on, walking toward the home of Queen and the seven dwarves.


	6. Bondage

_The idea for this twisted Snow White is from Rammstein '**Sonne**'. You should check it out, it rocks!

* * *

_

**Bondage**

Jemma knew both the story of Snow white and the real Snow White.

The story of Snow White was of a beautiful (_following a pattern slightly, me thinks._ Jemma thought) girl who lived with seven dwarves. An evil queen came to the house, as an old woman selling apples. Snow white took a bite of the apple and fell dead. When she was kissed by a prince, she awoke.

Jemma almost laughed when she heard the story.

The truth was the _evil_ queen, wasn't evil at all. She simply couldn't deal with her step-daughter's behaviour. So, she had a hunter take to the forest and 'lose her'. The girl came across a small house, where she met seven little men with the same taste as her.

Stop me if this sounds weird.

Within a week the girl, whoes name was Queen, had found another use for the gold the dwarves mined. She cut it into little pieces, made a few lines and snorted it like cocanie. Of course there was the _punishments_. The dwarves didn't of course.

The _Punishments_ ranged from whipping, being locked in a kennel or chained to the wall of the cellar. The dwarves took it all without complaint.

* * *

It had stopped raining once Jemma had reached the dwarves house. One dwarf had been chained to the kennel like a dog, and was currantly hiding inside unaware it had indeed stop.

Jemma wondered whether she should stop for a chat, when the door burst open. Queen walked quickly down the garden path, straight to Jemma who was on the other side of the gate. "Hello Jemma! Long time no see." Queen smiled. Jemma waved back.

Queen wour a short off-the-shoulders short dress, with a dark purple waspie round her waist. Her black shoes stopped just below her knees, had six buckles that clipped to the middle, with a high heel. No sooner had the kenneled dwarf heared the heels licking on the cobbled pathway, he stuck his head out.

"Hello to you Queen. May I ask what happened to him?" Jemma replied, as Queen got nearer. Queen lent on the wooden gate and smirked at the small man. He darted back inside, but there was a grin on his face aswell.

"I could tell you, but I doubt you have time." Queen chuckled. She eyed the basket and the violin. "Going to see your grandma?" she questioned. Jemma nodded her head.

"I heard some screams. What happened?" Jemma asked. A low smirk appeared on Queen's face, slightly unnerving Jemma.

"Well, One had a little encounter with a bull-whip. A very long bull-whip." she chuckled. Queen used her hands to shw Jemma just how big, making Jemma's eyes go wide. "Don't worry, he's not dead. He's chained to the cellar wall." Queen added.

"So where are the others?" Jemma inquried, noticing that most of them were gone. Queen pointed up to a few hills.

"Mining gold. Some are gonna be sold..." Jemma cut her off.

"The other lot you're gonna snort." she giggled. Queen joined in her laughing, knowning she was telling the truth. It had begun as a mishap at first. Queen was bored while the dwarves were in the mines. She cut some gold into dust and wondered what kind fo rush it would be if she snorted it. Queen had never felt a rush like that, and she was soon hooked.

Queen glanced back and the smile returned. "They're coming back. I'll have to leave you now. Good bye babe." she said, kissing Jemma on the cheek.

"Farewell Queen." Jemma replied, returing the action. Queen turned and walked back up the path, leaving Jemma at the gate. The blue haired girl smiled and shook her head before carrying on.


	7. Cruelty and Beast

_Thank you everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

_

**Cruelty and the Beast**

Just beyond Queen's house, a little way off from _Wolf forest_, lay a beautiful castle. Jemma knew she couldn't be too far away from the forest as she still had seven more people to see. Jemma began to wonder how far Kai had got, but she knew deep down he would have gotten there before her.

Not she would have minded kissing him.

_Oh for goodness sake girl, he's a stranger. He still could be the guy that killed your father._ Jemma scolded herself.

As Jemma neared the castle, she could hear the stroy that some kids were telling eachother.

Thes story started off with a inventor of sorts. He had a beautiful daughter, who loved aboved anything. He was caught in a storm on his way to a fair, and took shelter in an old castle. Before he left, he took a single rose, enraging the castle owner, who was a beast. The beast would have killed him, if the inventor had not struck a deal with him. It was agreed that the inventor's daughter would take his place. To cut long story short, the daughter did took his father's place and ended the beast's curse.

How wrong it was.

The beast once was a king-heart prince named Ray Kon. The neko-jin was cursed unfairly by a witch, who turned him into a white tiger. The witch left a magic lilie flower, which bloomed two heads. If the lilie flower died, before he won the heart of a beautiful girl, then Ray would remain as he was. Living with Ray, was another young Neko-Jin.

Mariah Chang was sent by her brother Lee Chang, to break the curse. However, Mariah was as cruel as she was beautiful. She demanded everything Ray had to offer had hated every bit of it. But, as the saying went round Jemma's village, it takes a beast to tame a beast.

* * *

Jemma had just gotten to the iron gates, when she decided to rest a little. She didn't know why her mother had chosen to live so far away from her grandma. The blue haired girl took some gingerbread and began to nibble on it, before remembering Hiro's fate. She threw it to one side, where some birds began to eat it.

"Hello Jemma."

Jemma jumped at the sound of her name and spun round. Standing on the other side of the gate was Ray. His golden eyes were shining with happiness and his white fur shone in the sun. "Good morning Ray. How are you?" Jemma questioned.

"I'm fine this morning. I thought I'd take a stroll around the gardens before Mariah woke up."Ray answered. Jemma frowned and looked up at one of the bedroom windows. She's never liked Mariah, but she kept her nose out of it. After all, it wasn't her problem.

"Still as bossy as ever?" Jemma questioned. Ray sighed and nodded his head.

"I don't know why Lee sent her. I know I sent word out about my..." Ray paused. "...problem, but why her? I mean Ozuma could have easily sent Mariam." he added. Jemma shook her head.

"But you don't love Mariam, do you?" she pointed out. Ray growled lowly, though Jemma knew it wasn't directed at her. Ray had been fooling himself over the whole thing. While he knew both Mariam and Mariah, he had slowly fallen in love Mariah.

"I guess you're right. Where you heading off to, anyway?" Ray inquried, eyeing the basket. Jemma pointed down the trail.

"To see my grandma. I don't know why my mama wants to live so far away." she answered. Ray chuckled a little, before there came a loud demande for breakfast. Ray frowned.

"Breakfast in bed? But it's lunch time." he groaned. Jemma's eyes widened slightly.

"Lunch time?" she spluttered. Ray nodded his head, confused by her sudden surprise. "Oh dear god, he'll be there by now! I'm sorry to cut this short Ray, but I really must be getting on. Farewell." Jemma added. She waved goodbye and dashed off.

"He? Whoes _He_?" Ray questioned.

* * *

Kai sighed a little.

He didn't know how much _Wolf Forest_ had over-grown, since the last time he had been there. As he came closer to a bush, Kai saw a wolf tail sticking his. When he was close enough, Kai picked down and picked it up.

_"Oi! Let go of my tail!"_

Kai jumped back, as a small wolf cub appeared. It's under was black, but it's fur ranged from ice blue to fire red. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you in anyway." Kai managed to get out. The wolf cub snorted and licked it's paw. Kai sat up. "My name is Kai. May I know yours?" he greeted.

"Fate. Where you heading to?" The wolf questioned.

"To an old ladies house. Jemma's grandma, I do believe." Kai answered. To his surprised, Fate started to growl at him. Her fur stood on end.

"What do you plan to do to the kind old woman?" the little cub hissed, through razor sharp teeth. Kai held his hands up as if to defend himself.

"I mean nothing by it. I merely made a bet with Jemma. If I got to her grandma's house first, I request one kiss from her." Kai explained. Fate did not back down.

"I don't care. Jemma and her grandma are like family to us. Hurt them at all, and I will kill you." she hissed lowly. Kai had to reframe himself from laughing.

"But you're a young cub. I doubt you would be able to." he chuckled. Fate saw red. Quick as lightening she darted round to his left hand and calmped her jaws tightly into the flesh. Kai screamed in pain, and tried to pull his hand free. Fate spat his hand on, before running off.

"I know human's taste nasty, but he was horrible." she complained.


	8. Bloody Swan

**Bloody swan**

Past Ray's castle, along the winding path, Jemma finally came across a large lake. She knew that she was nearing her grandma's house. Instead of walking quickly, something caught Jemma's eye.

Sitting on the bank was a young man, with wild orange hair. He wour a long blue coat, which hid the black waist coat and shirt he wour underneath. His trousers were black, as were whies shoes. His ice blue eyes shone out, as he continued to fish.

Jemma frowned. She knew whoes lake it belonged to, and wondered whether she should warn the young man.

Everyone knew the story of The Swan Maiden. A hunter comes across a lake where three swans appear. The swans turn into young women. The hunter stole a cloak made of feathers, and as the woman were about to leave the youngest could not find her cloak. Her sister's left her, to which Hunter made her promise to marry him. She did but he never gave her the cloak back. The Maiden fore him a son and a daughter before finding her cloak and flying away to find her sister.

The Swan maiden Jemma knew, was a cruel and ruthless killer. She was the last one of her kind, and did not fancy before a trophy for a mortal. The lake, where Jemma and the strange were, was her own lake and she made sure no-one was there. If she found someone, the maiden who bring out a shotgun and blow their head off.

It was one chance that Jemma was caught it the cross fire. She explained to the Maiden that she meant no harm. The maiden advisered her to use a different path, but when Jemma mention her grandma, the Maiden had spared her life. Jemma's Grandma was a kind old woman, who fed and cared for any injuried animal that came to her door. She had saved the Swan Maiden's life once.

Now Jemma was about to save a stranger's life.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

Brooklyn Kingston's eyes shifted to the right. He watched a young blue haired girl, pick her way through the thicket. The hood of her black cloak shadowed her eyes slighly when she looked down. "Can I help you?" Brooklyn questioned. His grip tightened on his fishing rod. The girl stopped a couple of centremeters away from him.

"I wouldn't fish here if I were you." the girl muttered. Brooklyn snorted and returned his eyes to a bobbing red dot.

"Why?" The girl was slightly taken back my his nature.

"Because the Maiden who owns this lake will surely kill you. Forgive me stranger, I have not told you my name. I am Jemma Scott. I know the Maiden of the lake." she stated. Brooklyn glanced back at her.

"I am Prince Brooklyn Kingston. Who is this _Maiden_ and why do you know her?" he demanded. Jemma frowned at his cold and blunt tone.

"The Maiden is a Swan Maiden named May-lin. I know her because my grandma cared for her when she was injuried. May-lin will blow your head off. I assure you this is the truth." Jemma answered in an almost pleading tone. Brooklyn snorted, before they heard a gun cocking.

"Who are you and what are you doing at me lake?" a figure questioned. Brooklyn turned to look at the figure and gasped.

May-lin was truelly a beauty to behold. She wour a pure white dress with reached to the water and had a slit up the side. Her dark purple hair was done up in a bun, and held in place with two chop-sticks. The Swan Maiden's forest green eyes shone out against her pure white skin. In her hands was a shotgun aimed straight for Brooklyn.

"Answer me Mortal!" May-lin hissed. Brooklyn dropped his fishing rod and stumbled back. Jemma stood infront of him.

"Wait May-lin! Brooklyn does not known any better. He did not know you own this lake. I tried to warn him, but he would not believe me. Please May-lin let this be a warning." Jemma pleaded. She would have happily seen Brooklyn killed for his blunt tone, but she gather it would be a waste if he was turning into a pretty blood stain on the trees.

May-lin's eyes darted from Jemma to Brooklyn. Sighing, she put the gun away. "Very well Mortal. I shall not kill those who know Jemma. Promise me you will never return to this lake." she stated. Brooklyn shook his head.

"I can make a promise I can not keep. I will return to see you again." He replied. Jemma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I must leave you both. My grandma's ill and I have to see her." Jemma informed. May-lin gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"Mrs Scott? What is wrong with her?" she questioned. Jemma shrugged before saying farewell. May-lin let her go, before turning to look at Brooklyn. His ice blue eyes had captured her slightly.


	9. Blood Yolk

**Blood Yolk**

Jemma began to wonder if Brooklyn was going to be alright. She stopped at a cross road, listening hard.

There was no gun-shot.

Jemma shrugged and turned to look at the signs. Both signs had been scratched out, but Jemma already knew her way. She took the right path, and glanced up at the sky. The black clouds had yet to clear, which made her quicken her pace. Jemma wondered how far Kai had gotten.

_He must be waiting outside Grandma's house for me. Looks like he'll get his kiss after all._ Jemma thought, before giggling.

* * *

A little way from Jemma, was a long brown wall. No-one knew why it was there, or who built it. Sitting on top of the wall was what looked like an egg. In fact it was a very round human named Gary. Like the wall, no-one knew how he got there but everyone tried to get him down. 

His perch was too narrow for such a large person to sit on, and many people were worried he would fall. Gary had reassured everyone he was afe, but as he grew larger he too began to worry. Gary began to wonder whether it would be a good diea to get down from the wall.

However, he was stuck.

It was then Gary held footsteps coming closer. He tried to look down the road without falling off the wall. He catch sight of a black cloak, and a smile spread across his face.

* * *

Jemma began to hum to herself, as she didn't like the quietness. 

"Excuse me!"

Jemma stopped and glanced up to see Gary. She stared at him for sometime, which made Gary slightly uncomfortable. "Hello stranger." Jemma greeted.

"Hello to you aswell. My name is Gary. May I know yours?" Gary replied. Jemma bowed a little.

"Jemma Scott sir. How did you get up there?" she questioned. Gary looked at the wall, before shrugging. Even Gary did not know how he got there, and if he did, he had long forgotten.

"I'm not sure myself Jemma. I would like to ask a favour. Maybe you could help me get down." he responded. Jemma frowned a little and walked up to the wall. It towered over her 5foot frame.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot reach. Is there no ladder for you to get down?" she questioned. Gary huffed.

"Does it look like there is a ladder for me to use?" he snapped. Jemma glared at him before turning on her heel and began to walk away. Gary saw his mistake. "Wait Jemma! I am sorry for snapping." he called. Jemma turned back to show a small smile on her face.

"Very well. I still don't know how I can help you get down." Jemm questioned. Gary glanced along the bottom of the wall before wobbling. Jemma ran back towards him, and pushed Gary back in place by his feet. "Please, be careful!" she pleaded.

* * *

Not to far from the wall were a few knights on white horses. "Why does the king want the egg off the wall?" one asked. The knight to his right shrugged. 

"I'm not sure. The king gave us strict orders to get him down." he replied. The captain waved at them to be quiet.

"Shh!" he ordered, and listened out for something.

_"Please, be careful!"

* * *

_

Gary wobbled backward, as Jemma pulled him foreward slightly. "This will never do. I'll have to find help." Jemma called. Gary paniced. 

"Please, don't let go! I'll fall if you let go." he pleaded. However he stopped wobbling long enough for Jemma to take a step back.

"It will benefit both of us if I get help. Do not move, I beg you." she replied. As Jemma turned to walk back up the path she heard a loud crack. Jemma spun round to see that Gary had fallen. Blood red yolk poured out of Gary's head wound. Jemma stumbled back slightly, her hands to her mouth.

"God blimey."

The knights crowded round, leaving Jemma dumb-struck. "Never gonna be able to fix him together now." The captain grumbled. Jemma bit her lip, before fleeing the scene. She ran down the road quickly, before the knights could stop her.

But as she came closer to a crop of rocks she heard a haunting tune.


	10. Haunting tune

**Haunting tune**

The crop of rocks that Jemma was nearing was known as _Piper's rock_. The reason for this was because there was a Piper roaming around, and that was his favourite place to play.

The story told by the clueless story-teller, was the Pied Piper offered his service to get rid of a town filled with rats for the reward. He played his pipe and sent the rats to a watery grave. When the town would not pay up, The piper took the children away to another town, by simply playing his pipe.

There was a much sinsiter reason. The pied Piper, whoes name was Boris, had a thing for tasty young children. He played his Pipe to attract them, before killing them and eating them. Mothers would tell their children about the terrible fate, and warned them the Piper would eat them too if they did not behaviour.

Lucky Jemma's mother was not that cruel. There was never a reason for her to use that warning. Jemma was a good little girl.

* * *

Jemma tugged her hood further over head, and then kept her head bowed. She happened to meet Boris once, and needless to say he frightened her. 

If she never Boris, trouble was too well, he found stop playing and talk to her. She tried to keep to the shadows as much as possible, but it was proving differcult. There had been one time when he tried to lure to his home and eat her, until her grandmother swore she set the wolves on him.

"Hello Jemma."

Jemma shivered at the sound of the voice, before turning to face him. "Hello Boris. Playing your music again?" she greeted. She never appeared rude to anyone, but Boris was a dangerous man. Jemma just couldn't risk it.

Boris grinned slowly, shifting postion on the rock. "Of course. This is my favourtie place to play. Won't you join me in a song?" he asked. Jemma chewed her lip. Her violin against his pipe, not a good idea. For all Jemma knew she could be helping him gather more children. Something she didn't want to do.

"I think I'll pass Boris." she replied firmly. Boris's smile turned into a frown. Jemma gulped. _Now you've done it! You stupid git, he's going to kill you!_ Jemma screamed in her head. Boris jumped from his perch, the green outfit he wour shining slightly.

"Why not?" he hissed, advancing towards Jemma. Clutching her basket tightly, Jemma backed away before hitting a tree.

"Because, for all I know, you could luring more children for your supper. I don't know what to be any part of it!" she replied, trying to stare him straight in the eye. Boris growled lowly, before raising his hand. Jemma gave out a loud _Meep!_ before closing her eyes.

The slap never came.

Jemma slowly opened her to see Boris staring at something. Glancing behind the tree, Jemma caught sight of ice blue eyes. There was one wolf with those type of eyes. "Leave her alone." a voice commanded, as Tala walked out of the shadows.

Boris backed away, as Tala turned to look at Jemma. Like Faith, he too had a black underbelly but his fur was ice blue. "Are you alright Jemma?" he asked. Jemma nodded her head.

"Yes thank you Tala." she smiled. Jemma stroked behind his ears, before Tala's icey gaze turned back to Boris. The Piper was backing away very quickly.

"I suggest you get out of here Jemma. You grandma's wondering where you are." Tala informed. Jemma nodded her head, and said her thanks. Once she was gone, Tala's fur stood on end and he growled lowly at Boris.

* * *

Jemma knew Tala wasn't about to eat Boris. He and Faith came to agree that they wouldn't eat humans, or pigs for that matter. While some wolves agreed with the rules aswell, there were some who hated them. The clue-less storyteller had made up complete lies in Jemma's opinion. 

Jemma sighed and quicken her pace. It dawned on her Tala had not said anything about Kai. _Which means he's not there yet. I may still have time._ Jemma thought, but she was surprised to find herself feeling sad.

Maybe she really wanted to kiss the strange man with eyes of pure fire.


	11. Julia, Julia! Let down your hair!

_Thanks to **brat-always-day-and-night** for reviewing.

* * *

_

**Julia, Julia! Let down your hair!**

Jemma continued on at a fast pace, wondering if Kai made it before her. _But Tala never mentioned anything about the fire eyed man. But what was he doing there?_ Jemma wondered.

In the end, Jemma concluded that Tala was merely hunting and had not been to her grandma's house. There was still a chance Kai had beaten her.

As Jemma neared the forest, a tall tower loomed ovehead. Jemma shifted the weight of the basket onto her other arm, gazing up at it. There was another story twisted slightly by the clue-less storyteller. Jemma had heared that version, but she herself perfered the real story.

The twisted story was about a child-less couple. When the wife fell pregnant, she pleaded for the husband to fecth some rapunzel from a witch's garden next door. For two nights the husband did just that, but on the third the witch caught him. She accused him of stealing, making the husband beg the witch. She listened carefully to his tale, before making him a deal. He could take the rapunzel to his wife, if the witch could have their first born child. When the child was born, the witch took her away and named her Rapunzel.

As Rapunzel reached her twelfth year, The witch shut her away in a twoer with no door and no stairs. The only way in was for the witch to stand underneath and call:

_'Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!'_

On that cue, Rapunzel would do just that. A prince, who had been passing, heard the witch one day. He too call out to Rapunzel, wondering who the girl could be. When he lay eyes on her, he fell in love and asked her to marry him. Rapunzel said yes and they began to plot her escape. However the witch found out.

The rest of the story remained foggy to Jemma but she knew that the story, like all the others, was a lie.

* * *

"Julia, Julia! Let down your hair!" 

"Get lost!"

Jemma stopped, a little way from the foot of the tower. Underneath the tower was a young man. He seemed to be panic or stress, either way he was tugging at his hair. "Raul?" Jemma called. The man turned round.

"Jemma! Come here! I need you to get Julia to let her hair down." he pleaded. Raul was Julia's brother. Jemma sighed, as she joined him. The tower was pretty high. Julia had been punished by the Queen for her rude and head-strong nature. She was placed in a tower with no door or stairs. Jemma glanced at Raul.

"Why not build some stairs?" she inquried. Raul sweatdropped and sighed loudly.

"Please! Just get her to let her hair down. I have an important messagen from mother." he pleaded again. Jemma sighed once more.

_We have way to many Queens, Kings, Princes and Princesses here. We need to get rid of some._ Jemma thought bitterly, before setting the basket down.

"Julia!" she yelled. Both Raul and Jemma waited for Julia stuck her head out of the window.

"What ya want?" she yelled back down. Jemma could tell she was not in the mood for anything. Jemma also knew she didn't have the time for this, but her father had always taught her to be helpful. And boy, did Raul need help.

"Raul has a message from your mother. Do you not want to read it?" Jemma called up. Julia pulled her face and huffed loudly.

"No. One, I never want to hear from that old battle-axe again. Two, he's far too heavy. I swear he could rip my hair out." Julia complianed. Raul growled under his breath.

"This is the reason Mother placed you in the tower in the first place!" he yelled, but Jemma seemed to have a plan.

"Julia, the letter's important. This could mean your mother has decided to free you from the tower. If you let down your hair, I'll tie the letter into your ribbon and then you can haul it up." Jemma suggested. Julia thought over the suggestion before nodding her head.

Light brown hair came tumbling down the side of the tower. Jemma tied the letter in the ribbon, which was then brought back up. Jemma grabbed her basket. "I must get going. Good bye for now!" she called and started along the path again.

It wasn't long before jemma heard Julia scream in anger. _Whatever was on that letter is certainly not good._ Jemma thought, stopping.

**"WHAT! THAT OLD BATTLE-AXE CAN'T MARRY ME OFF!"**


	12. Spider!

**Spider!**

Jemma winced as Julia continued to curse and scream. _So her mother wishes to marry her off. That is a cruel fate for anyone to have._ Jemma mused.

As Jemma continued along the path, she caught sight of a light brown haired girl. She knew this was Emily, eating god-knows what and sitting on a stool. As Jemma got closer, she began to hum the rhyme that some children were singing.

_"Little Miss Muffet,  
Sat on a tuffet,  
eatings her curds and way.  
Along came a spider,  
And sat down be side her,  
And frightened Miss muffet away."_

Jemma chuckled as she continued on her way. Emily had never met a spider that frightened her, unlike Jemma who swore they were out to eat her. Emily stated she had a pet spider, but Jemma had been to see her in a long time. Two years was plenty of time for Emily to change.

Her light brown use to be long and straight, or so Jemma remembered. Now it was short and stuck out at the back. Her dull sapphire blue eyes were framed behind light weight glasses. She wour a dark yellow top, with a dark green skirt and a dull pair of trainers. Jemma smiled as she got closer to her friend, who continued to stuff her face.

* * *

"Good afternoon Emily!" 

Emily glanced over her glasses, before smiling widely. She finished what was in her mouth before she replied. "Hey Jemma. Where you off too?" she inquried. jemma placed the basket down for a short rest.

"To my grandma's." came the short reply. Emily nodded her head, before returning to her food. "What you eating?" Jemma added, glancing into the deep blue bowl.

"Mac and cheese." Emily suddenly clicked her fingers. "Hey, I saw a two-toned haired guy walk past. He stopped to ask where your grandma's house was. Carrying a shitgun if I remember right." she stated. Jemma gasped and stumbled back a litte.

_Kai was here? I wonder how long ago it was._ she thought. "How long ago?" Jemma questioned quickly. Emily tapped her chin, thinking.

"A couple of hours. It was still morning at the time. I didn't tell him where in the woods your grandma was. Said I didn't know. Do you know him?" she replied. Jemma picked her basket.

"I met him in the morning. He's call Kai Hiwatari. He was a very s..." Jemma trailed off when she saw a large black thing behind Emily. The said girl raised an eyebrow.

"Jemma? You okay?" she questioned. Jemma took a step back, trying to form words.

"S-s-s-s-s-sp-sp-sp..." Emily's brow dipped low in confusion.

"Jemma? Come on, stop fooling around." she grumbled. It was then that Jemma managed to form words. Emily waished she hadn't.

**"SPIDER!"**

Then Jemma was gone.

* * *

Emily raised both eyebrows, wondering what had gotten into her friend. Glancing behind her, Emily cursed the creature behind her. "Damn you Michael. I told you not you scare her. You know how much she hates spiders." she muttered. 

If the spider could shrug, it would have done. "I didn't mean it. Not my fault she thinks every spider is out to eat her. I don't like the taste of humans anyway." Michael replied. He sat next to Emily as she continued to eat her lunch. "What you got?" Michael inquried.

"Mac and Cheese. No, you can't have any." Emily responded. Michael huffed. For a spider, he sure had a lot of attuide.

"I didn't want any of your bloody mac and cheese anyway." he grumbled.


	13. Smell of Pumpkins

**Smell of Pumpkins**

Jemma continued to run, until she ran out of breath. Glancing back up the path, she knew she was on the right track. Then she smelt it.

The sickly sweet smell of a pumpkin.

Jemma covered her mouth and nose before continuing on her way. Another rhyme that was so well known was _Peter, Peter pumpkin eater._ But like with the Pied Piper, there was a much more sinster term to the rhyme.

_'Peter, Peter Pumpkin eater,  
Had a wife and couldn't keep her.  
He put her in a pumpkin shell,  
and there he kept her very well.'_

The reason he kept her so very well in a pumpkin was because, he hacked her into pieces and stuff her into one of the many pumpkins in his garden. Jemma also knew it did it to his daughter and son as well. Who could blame him when he turned raving mad.

Jemma did.

It was because of him that Jemma lost her father. She was also pretty sure that _Peter_ wasn't his real name.

* * *

The smell of pumpkins got stronger, as Jemma came to a small cottage. The road spilt into two directions. Left took you to the market, right took you to the forest. Jemma paused at the cottage, looking over the endless array of pumpkins. Jemma shivered slightly, and wrapped her cloak around her. 

One of the pumpkins by the house had been smashed. It's seeds spilling down the front steps of the porch. Another had a pitchfork jammed into the top. A cold wind picked up.The sceen would have reminded anyone of a classic horror flim.

Jemma glanced over the mailbox, a crude creation that matched the feel of the place. _Barthez_ was scrawled across the metal box with red paint. Jemma looked at the house and shivered again.

_So this is the man that took my father away. He had no reason too! He just chopped him up and stuffed in a pumpkin. My father deserves much more._ Jemma thought bitterly, glaring at the house. She looked across the garden again, and saw him.

Barthez.

He had shaggy dark purple hair that looked like black, a ripped shirt with holes in and a pair of ripped trousers. In one hand he carried an axe, and he appeared to be dragging something behind him. Jemma darted behind an overgrown bush and waited. She knew it would do her no good to be seen.

Barthez dragged what ever it was towards a pumpkin, some way off from Jemma. She gasped when she saw it was a human. Part of her was glad it was not one of her friends, the other part of her felt sorry for the person. Barthez raised the axe high, Jemma turned away. She cried silently to herself when she heard the first blow.

It didn't take Barthez long to chop the huamn into pieces and stuff it into a pumpkin. Jemma waited until Barthez was back in the house, before she emerged. Every bit of her shook, knowing that her father was somewhere in the garden. Grabbing her basket, Jemma took off without a second glance.

* * *

Kai wondered how far Jemma had gotten. 

He took out his pocket watch, as he neared the last house of the forest. The other three houses proved to be useless. One was owned by a trio of bears, another by a pig and the last was empty. It was a little after three. Kai frowned and stopped walking.

He wondered whether he should go back to find her, then shook his head. The russian knew Jemma had a lot of weird and twisted friends. Kai also knew she could handle herself. As he neared the last house, he smiled a little. _Perhaps I will get my kiss after all_. Kai chuckled.

When he got to the house, the front foor was wide open and blood shed greeted him.


	14. Wolf Forest

_Thanks to **Brat-always-day-and-night**. The Deadly moose that has possessed my mind won't let me sleep until I finish this chapter. Beware of the deadly moose.

* * *

_

**Wolf Forest**

She was dead.

Grandma Scott was lying in a pool of her own blood, being munched on by wolves. Kai shook his head, unable to take it in. _They swore not to harm humans. Why are they doing this?_ He questioned, but kept quiet as possible. His crimson eyes scanned the room.

The door was covered in scratches and the latche had almost been ripped off. By the fire, was a small silver gun. Kai figured Grandma Scott had tried to reach for it, but failed. Then his thoughts returned to Jemma, who still had no idea what was going on right now.

The russian gasped a little too loudly, causing the four wolves to spot him. "Great going Hiwatari." Kai cursed to himself.

* * *

Jemma breated a sigh of relief as she came in front of Wolf forest. 

She knew it wouldn't take her long now, but something was bugging her. It wasn't Kai, it was a weird feeling Jemma had running around in the pit of stomach. Jemma tried to shake the feeling, but whenever she thought about her grandma it returned.

Looking into the shadows of the forest, Jemma thought back to Kai's bet. She wondered if he was sitting outfit, reading his book. Or maybe her Grandma had let him, saving him from the cold wind that blew through the wood. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Jemma picked her way through weeds.

* * *

Kai readied the shotgun and fired. 

The shot echoed through the forest, as the wolf dropped dead. The three other wolves growled at Kai, as he backed away. He was out numbered 3 to 1. As Kai backed up some more, Faith and Tala jumped infront of him. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Faith growled at the wolves.

The three wolves said nothing, only growling louder. Tala hissed lowly under his breath. "They wish to change us Faith." he chuckled. A slow smile crept on the Alpha female's face.

"They just asked for a deathwish." she laughed before attacking. Tala followed suit. Kai watching the scene, jumping out the way whenever the wolves got to closer.

* * *

Jemma picked a daisy and continued although a overgrown path. She began to think about cutting the weeds and thorns back, but pushed it to the back of her mind. 

A glint of sun-lit passed through the trees, make something catch Jemma's eye. There, in a patch of snowbells and roses, wild strawberries grew. Jemma smiled widely, before picking her way through the weeds.

* * *

Kai sat down on an old log, his hand in his hands. "She'll think I killed her." he muttered. Tala sat infront of him, looking the hunter over. Faith had already dragged the remains of Grandma Scott to a hidden place, while other wolves dragged the traitor's bodies to a ditch. 

"What makes you think that?" The wolf questioned. Kai looked up, his crimson eyes bore into Tala's ice blue eyes.

"I got here first. I have a shotgun. Jemma doesn't even know me." Kai pointed out. Tala sighed as Faith and Fate joined him. Kai placed his head in his hands again. "She'll think I killed her grandma. She'll hate me." he groaned.

"And why would you care? You don't love her right?" Fate snorted. When she got a clear look at Kai's eyes, she frowned. "Oh." she whispered.

"We know Jemma. If you tell her what happened, she'll believe you." Faith added. Kai raised an eyebrow at the Alpha female. "Trust us. We've known Jemma for a long time." she added.

Kai merely sighed. "Okay, I'll give it a go." he muttered.


	15. Snowbells, Strawberries and Roses

**Snowbells, Strawberries and Roses**

Jemma gazed over the patch of land, wondering why she had never seen it before. The patch of land was covered by dark shadows, which twisted into shapes. Jemma put it down to the sun-light coming through the trees.

Jemma reached to pick a rose, but pricked her finger on one of the thorns. She hissed lowly, and brought her finger to her mouth. With her free hand, she tried again. The rose steam broke, letting Jemma pull the rose from the bush. She inspected her finger, seeing only a tiny pin-prick. It had stopped bleeding. Smiling to herself, Jemma began to pick a few more roses.

_I wonder if they'll stay fresh. Grandma's house isn't too far away, they'll be fine._ she thought, placing the roses in the basket. Next her eyes caught sight of white flowers. They swayed slightly in the breeze, as Jemma bent down to pick them. "Snowbells. Grandma loves Snowbells." Jemma mused loudly to herself. She picked a handfull, taking in their sweet scent before placing them next to the roses.

* * *

Kai sighed and stared at the rug. 

It didn't help when it was light purple, just like Jemma's eyes. The blood was easy to see. Kai had no idea on how to clean away blood. Kai closed his eyes, as the fire continued to burn in the fireplace.

_He's a forgotten memory. Stop thinking about him._ Kai cursed himself. From the window, Fate watched him closely. She stood on a log pile, giving her some extra height.

"You sure he's not a raving madman?" she asked, jumping from the pile. Her mother cleaned a wound on her leg, as Tala nodded his head.

"I'm sure. But he is a strange person." The Alpha male replied. His daughter snorted, and sat infront of him.

"Strange? Off his rocker more like." she grumbled.

* * *

Jemma frowned, as the snowbells tumbled out of the basket. _Maybe I did pick a little too many. But Grandma's ill, and she'll love them._ Jemma wondered, tapping her chin. An idea struck her. 

She took a small hair-band from the front pocket of her apron. Bundling the flowers up again, Jemma quickly tied the band round the steam. Jemma smiled and dropped them in the basket. For the first time that day she decided to have a look through the basket.

Apart from the roses and the snowbells, there were a lot of other mismatch items. Her violin sat to one side, the end sticking out slightly. Next to it was the bow. Cramped to the other side were cakes, biscuits, scones and apples. To the other side, was a pack of cigarettes and two lighters.

Jemma took the packet out and pulled a cigarette to her mouth. A lighter followed. A short click of the flint and a small flame burst into life. Jemma quickly brought it to the cigarette before letting the flame die. Jemma knew her mother was going to kill her, but she really need it.

She dropped the lighter in the basket and took a few more drags of the cigarette. It felt worth getting into trouble with her mother over it. When she was finished, Jemma stubbed it out as best she could. Her attention was turned to a patch of strawberries.

* * *

Kai wiped his forehead. 

The rug was a lot heavier then it looked. Having no option with getting rid of the blood, Kai dumped the rug on a large pile of twigs and logs. He guessed that Grandma Scott was going to have a bonfire. _Pity she'll never see it now._ Kai frowned.

The russian quickly looked around. Seeing no sign of the wolves, Kai smiled and clicked his fingers. A small fire came to life at the tip of his fingers. He threw the tiny flame at the pile, which quickly caught fire. Smoke rose high, as the heat grew.

Kai found it a slight comfort.

* * *

Jemma paused when she saw smoke. She found it strange, but carried on picking strawberries. With no container to put them in, she placed the fruit along with the apples. _Why apples? Mama knows Grandma doesn't like Apples._ Jemma cursed. 

She then smelt something burning.

Jemma panicked some what, wondering if it was coming from her grandma's house. Gathering all her stuff, Jemma set off. She prayed that her dear old grandma and the strange fire-eyed man were safe. Jemma stopped, and shook her head. She didn't even know Kai and she was wishing for his safety.

Jemma admitted she confused herself greatly at times.


	16. Wolf Meat

**Wolf Meat**

By the time Jemma reached her grandma's house, the bonfire had slowly died away. Jemma saw no sign of Kai, which worried her slightly. It was then a piece of fabric caught her attention.

Jemma set the basket down and gingerly picked the piece up. Dusting away soot, Jemma took a closer look at the fabric. _This can't be! It's grandma's rug, the one Papa bought for her. Grandma would never burn it, would she?_ Jemma wondered. She glanced up at the house, and decided to go investigate.

* * *

Inside Kai sat on a wooden rocking chair. The fire was a great comfort as a harsh wind began to pick up. There came a loud knock making Kai smile. "Who is it?" he called. 

_"Only me Grandma. Jemma!"_

Kai's smile grew wider. "Open the door." he called. The latch lifted and Jemma stepped in. She frowned a little at Kai, who smiled back. "Hello Jemma." he greeted. Jemma set the basket on the table.

"So you did beat me after all. Where's my grandma?" Jemma asked, pulling her hood down. Kai shifted a little, avoiding her eyes. Jemma glanced down to see no rug. "Where's my grandma's rug?" she questioned further.

"Outside, burnt to a crisp." Kai muttered, looking outside. He noticed it was getting dark quickly. Jemma gasped, remembering the piece of fabric she found.

"What have you done? You killed her didn't you!" Jemma yelled. Kai stood up and grabbed Jemma's tiny wrists. She tried to stuggle but Kai was stronger.

"No, I didn't. Some wolves did. By the time I got here, it was too late. Believe me when I say I wish I'd have gotten here sooner." Kai explained. Jemma yanked her wrists free and shook her head. She took a step back.

"Forgive me, but I don't! The wolves don't eat people here. Tala and Faith won't allow it!" she almost yelled. A small hint of pain raced across Kai's face. He sat back down in the rocking chair, and placed his head in his hands.

"When I arrived, four wolf traitors had managed to get in the house and killed your grandma. I shot one of them when they turned their sights onto me, but I was out-numbered 3 to 1. Faith and Tala came to my rescue but..." Kai trailed off. Jemma bite her lip, feeling sorry that she had lashed out. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock to hear wolves had eaten my grandma. Tala and Faith would never allow such a thing, but I guess those wolves thought differently." She whispered. Kai looked up at her. Jemma cocked her head to one side, a small smile on her face. "Seeing as you got here first, I own one thing." she added.

Kai was slightly shocked when Jemma leaned forward and place a small whisper of a kiss on his lips. Kai stared at her, making Jemma chuckled behind her hand. "I keep to my promises Kai." she replied, and sat down on the bed. Kai smiled slightly.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked. Jemma looked outside, before looking back him.

"Not now. It's too dark and my Papa's murderer might be out. I'll leave in the morning. My Mama won't be worry. She doesn't care at all about me." Jemma replied, shrugging her cloak off. Kai frowned. Before he could say anything, wolves outside started to howl. There came a tiny howl from one such wolf cub. Jemma walked quickly to the window.

"Poor things, they must be freezing out there. And hungry. Grandma didn't put any food out." Jemma mumbled. Kai winced when he felt a jabbing pain in his stomach.

_Not now. Please, not now._ he pleaded in his head. Jemma turned away from the window and went into the larder. She returned with a plate full of meat. "What are you doing?" Kai asked, trying not to thinking about the pain that racked his whole body.

"Leave food out for the wolves. Grandma always left chicken for them on cold nights." Jemma replied, glancing over her shoulder. She opened the front door, before placing the plate outside. Jemma rushed back inside, as the wolves sprang on the food.

Tala and Faith managed to grab the biggest pieces, three in total. One for Tala, one for Faith and the last for Fate. Jemma smiled from the window, as she watched them eat, then turned back to Kai. "Kai? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, walking towards him. Kai held out his hand to stop her.

"Don't come any closer." He hissed. Jemma stopped and cocked her head to oneside. Suddenly she noticed a fire red feather. Jemma gingerly picked it up, and Kai let a guttered scream fall from his lips. Jemma backed away slightly, wondering what on earth was going on with Kai.


	17. Kai's true form

**Kai's true form**

One moment Kai was sitting in front of the fire, the next there sat a large phoenix. Jemma backed further against the wall, smakcing her back off the window sill. It was then she noticed how the Phoenix did not look at her once. _It will do you no good to be scared. Not now anyway._ Jemma thought.

"Kai?"

The Phoenix stiffened and glanced up at Jemma. "Don't come any closer." he whispered, turning his back to face Jemma. She walked round the table, and stopped at the rocking chair. The Phoenix no longer sat on it, so Jemma slowly pulled it away and sat down.

"Kai, don't be afraid. You know I won't hurt you." she whispereed. She went to stroke him, but Kai jolted back. Jemma bit her lip.

"I know yo won't hurt me Jemma. I'm afraid I'll hurt you." Kai muttered, glaring at the fire. Jemma decided to get a good look at Kai. His feathers were mostly fire red, but his underbelly was gold. His eyes were the most beautiful, but Kai never looked at her long enough for Jemma to see.

"Why are afraid of hurting me?" Jemma questioned suddenly. Kai closed his eyes, his tongue clicking over his beak. He hated this form. Hated it with all his heart.

_If only that old man had kept his mouth shut, none of this would have happened._ Kai thought bitterly. "I burn everything I touch, towns crumble at my power and everyone I love dies." Kai muttered. His poor mother had died giving birth to him, his father had already been cursed. His grandfather had died when hunters finally shot him from the skies. Jemma gingerly took his wing in her hand.

"You haven't burnt me." she whispered. Kai turned his head to look at her, as she satt down on the floor next to him.

Fate eyes widened, when she saw Kai. Blood was still around her lips from her dinner. "Fate, get down from there. We're leaving." Faith called, waiting for her cub to follow. Fate turned to look at her, pointing inside the house with her head.

"Mom, look at this. Kai's a Phoenix!" she almost yelled. Tala joined his wife.

"Enough of that Fate. Come on." He ordered. Fate remained where she was. She was stubborn, just like her mother. Tala hated that little trat both had.

"I'm telling the truth! Kai's a Phoenix. I though they were myth." Fate replied, looking back inside the house. Faith, having enough of her daughter's behaviour, walked up behind her. "Hey! Mom! Stop it!" Fate cursed, as Faith grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and led her away.

"How did this happen?" Jemma asked. Kai had finally turned round to face her, as they sat by the fire.

"My grandfather could never keep his mouth shut. Always had something bad to say about everyone. He made the mistake of insulting a enchantress. She cursed him to be a Phoenix, and every son born from the Hiwatari blood line will share the same fate. We Hiwataris are nothing more the monsters in human forms." Kai explained. Jemma stroked the feathers down Kai's back.

"I don't think you're a monster. My grandma use to tell tell me stories about Phoenixs. She said they were the most beautiful creatures in the world. When one died, another was born from the ashes, meaning Phoenixs never truly die. To me, you're a beautiful creature." Jemma replied. Kai smiled a little.

"If you say so my dear. Nothing will change my mind." he grumbled. Jemma shifted slightly.

"My grandma use to sing me a song in russian. She called it Phoenix tears, but never really taught me the words." she stated. Kai glanced over to her. He didn't think she was russian.

"Your grandma's russian?" he asked. Jemma giggled behind her hand and shook her head.

"No, my family are English. I don't know how my grandma knew the song, it was pretty differcult to learn she said." Jemma paused, staring at the fire. Kai knew something was troubling her, he could sense it.

"Jemma?" She turned to look at him, the fire making her eyes shine.

"If it's a curse, then it can be lifted. How can you lift this curse?" she questioned suddenly. Kai felt panic grip his chest. His father's words echoed round his head. Jemma noticed the look of pain cross Kai's face.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, it wasn't my place. Jemma muttered, turning to look at the fire again. Kai sighed.

_Best to tell her Hiwatari. Best to explain it all._ He told himself.


	18. A curse that can not be lifted

**A curse that can not be lifted**

Kai was stumped on where to start. His whole life was like one of those _fairytales_ he heard about in the other towns. However, unlike Ray, his curse couldn't be lifted. No matter how hard he tried. Kai had swore he would never let anyone get close, because he was afraid he would hurt them. He glanced at Jemma.

Then there was a girl who got so close to him in just one day.

Jemma sat to his right, rubbing her arms slightly. The old house did get cold at times, but the fire was doing enough to keep them both warm. _Not that Kai needs to be warm, being a Phoenix and all._ Jemma thought, before stealing a glance at him. She could tell Kai didn't like the situation. Jemma didn't understand why he hated his other form. She always thought Phoenixs were the most powerful creatures in the world. It appeared Kai thought otherwise.

"I asked my father when I was five, about the red feathers I found each morning." Kai began suddenly. Jemma glanced over to him, deciding to let him get it off his chest. Kai sighed loudly.

_"Papa?"_

_Adrik Hiwatari looked down at his five year old son. Kai had his hair, but his mother's eyes. Adrik couldn't blame his only son for what happened. No, Kai didn't know. He didn't know everything he touch would burn and wither away. Adrik blame his father Voltaire for it. _

_"Yes son?" Adrik replied, kneeling down infront of Kai. The five year old twirled his ifingers round each other. _

_"Papa, why do I keep finding red feathers every morning in my room?" Adrik sighed lowly, as the five-year stared up at him. Adrik had no idea on how to explain to him. _

_"We have a spell on us Kai. Your grandfather upset a very powerful enchantress. We turn into Phoenixs, and we can't control it." He explained as best as he could. Kai frowned a little. _

_"Does that make us bad too Papa?" he questioned again. Adrik hugged his son close, his heart breaking. _

_"No Kai, we're not bad people. The reason we live far away from everyone, is because most people don't understand us. Some people want to hurt us that's all." He replied. Kai pulled away from the hug. _

_"Mama didn't want to hurt you though, did she?" he smiled a little. Adrik nodded his head, messing up his son's hair. _

_"Your mother was an angel Kai. She never wanted to hurt me. Someday you'll met an angel too." he responded. Kai was quiet again. Adrik frowned, wondering what was on his son's mind. _

_"If I find someone like Mama, then will the spell be broken?" Kai asked. Adrik stared heart-broken at his son, unable to tell him the truth. _

"It took my father a long time to find the words. This is a curse that has no end, and cannot be broken." Kai muttered sadly. Jemma shifted closer to Kai.

"Your mother must have been an angel. There are some people in this world who will hurt things they do not understand. I, on the hand, could never hurt such a beautiful creature." she stated. Kai glanced at her, a small smile on his face. "Where do you live now?" Jemma asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere. I have no home." Kai whispered in reply. Jemma looked round the room.

_It's a perfect place for Kai to stay. Grandma wouldn't mind._ she thought with a smile. "You can stay here. I can talk to Tala and Faith, they won't mind." Jemma said suddenly. Kai stared at her.

"But..." Jemma shook her head cutting him off.

"No buts. You are staying here." she smiled.


	19. Violin girl

**Violin Girl**

When Kai woke up the next morning, he found himself lying on the small bed in the house. The russian was happy he had returned to normal. He cast his eyes on the small heap of feathers in one corner. They'll be gone soon. Kai reminded himself, as he flexed his shoulders.

It was then the russian noticed that Jemma was nowhere to be seen.

Kai frowned. She couldn't have gone already, could she? he wondered.

---

Jemma dusted down a tree stump, before sitting down on it.

It had been a long time since she had played to her grandma. The thought saddened Jemma when she knew she could never play it again. Why? Why did Grandma have to have such a cruel death? Jemma wondered, brushing away a tear. Jemma shook her head. She knew it would do no good for her to dwell on the past.

Placing the end of the violin under her chin, Jemma began to play.

It was a slow haunting tune, that could bring tears to anyone eyes. Indeed, it made more tears spill down Jemma's cheeks, because it happened to be her grandma's favourtie song. Jemma did not notice Tala, Faith and Fate emerge from the woods, nor Kai stepping out of the house and she continued to play.

Kai watched Jemma sway slightly with the music. Her back was facing everyone who was draw to her music. The russian glanced over the small crowd, which consisted mostly of wolves. His crimson eyes turned back to Jemma, as he too tried hard not to cry.

The song brought back memories of his father, and his cruel fate.

When Jemma stopped, Kai clapped. Jemma turned round, slightly shocked. She smiled lightly at Kai. "You're awake. How do you feel?" she questioned softly.

"A little sore. That was a beautiful song. What is it called?" Kai replied. Jemma bit her lip, before smiling at Tala, faith and Fate.

"Papa always called **Chevaliers De Sangreal**. I don't know where he heard it from, but it was my grandma's favourtie song." Jemma replied. Kai nodded his head, before looking at the sky. Fate bounded over to Jemma, placing her head on the girl's lap.

"Are you okay now?" The wolf cub asked. Jemma nodded her head, petting Fate. The wolf cub closed her eyes, sighing slightly. Faith joined her daughter.

"When will you be leave?" the older wolf asked. Jemma looked up at the sky.

"I guess I should head out now. Tell mama what has happened, but I doubt she'll care. Mama never liked Grandma much." Jemma responded. Faith nodded her head.

---

Jemma pulled her hood up over her head, before setting off through the woods. She placed the basket handle on her arm, and pulled her cloak round her tightly.

Kai watched her disappear out of sight. Although he tried to argue, Jemma had made him stay in the house of her late grandma. Kai felt honour to stay there, at least he had a place to stay for now.

_"I'll come back soon. I won't leave you all alone, I promise."_

Kai smiled slightly, as he disappeared back into the house. He knew Jemm would keep her promise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chevaliers De Sangreal** is from the movie soundtrack to _The Da Vinci code_.


	20. A dark ever after

**A dark ever after**

Barthez was never captured for his crimes. Instead, an angry mob appeared ad hacked him into pieces. His home was destroyed and the pumpkins were smashed. No murders had happened since.

Emily continued to eat her lunch on the little stool outside. Her pet spider, Michael, however was killed in a terrible accident. The details were brief but it had something to do with a meat-grinder.

Julia's mother still has yet to get Julia to come down from the tower. The fact that she wished to marry Julia off had put a bigger strain on their relationship. Julia's twin brother, Raul, could only stand by and watch.

Boris was finally killed. A young child pretended to follow the tune, before smashing Boris' head open with a rock. It seemed the child was unaffected by the music. He soon became a hero with grief filled families.

The wall that Gary sat on was destroyed. The king's men managed to put Gary together again. Gary's fate appeared to become crueller as he appeared as a side-show freak. Poorly treated, it's believed Gary may not live any longer.

It appeared that someone was able to break May-lin's icy heart. Not long after Brooklyn had been caught fishing at her lake, the two became lovers. The last anyone heard of them, they were about to be married.

Ray's curse was lifted. The curse however fell upon Mariah turning her into a pink tiger. It is now Ray's turn to try and lift the curse, but the prince had given up trying to help Mariah. She still is bitter and hateful to anything.

Queen is still living with the dwarves. They begged her not to live them, for they craved the power she had over them. Queen could only happily agree to stay, as the amount of gold began to rise. She still uses half of it to get high.

Tyson was the last person the old witch ever ate. The child of the mines rebelled against her. They beat her, bounded her and the dragged her to Hell's kitchen. They shoved her in the giant cooker before running back home.

Johnny and Elizabeta are married now. However, Elizabeta is still as clumsy as ever. Five times she tripped on her own dress, three times on the table clothe and ten times over thin air. Needless to say, she hasn't put herself in a coma yet.

Salima had now become a permanent resident in Wonderland. Staying with Kane, the two have become closer. It only confirms what everyone had been saying. The two were lovers. This however put a sore mood on the Queen of Hearts who wanted the Mad Hatter all to herself.

Ming-Ming still has the boring life she claims to have. Hillary and Max have had a better childhood then they could eve ask for. Kenny, who felt sorry for the step-family, decided to stick around and help them. Ming-Ming still wants her happy ever after.

What about Jemma I hear you ask. She has been slowly moving in with kai, in her grandma's old house. The wolves have come to terms that a phoenix was staying in the house. Jemma believes she has found her own dark ever after.

(The foolish storyteller met a different fate. He was shot by May-lin after she caught him round her lake.)


End file.
